A Second Chance at Life
by SwimmingBoiWonder
Summary: Percy, CEO of Atlantic Inc., was your average CEO who worked all day and night, despite being 23 years young and never had time for love. Annabeth was always destined for greatness, but a turn of events see her in New York, working in such an inhumane industry. She's been abused to the point that she's numb and can no longer feel anything but fear. What happens when she meets him?
1. Chapter 1

**The Cold**

The voices kept ringing in her head, "You were always destined for greatness," "You're up there with Aristotle and Plato," "You are the smartest person in this school, teachers included." She really believed them. Back then she was just a measly 9th grader making her mark academically. She was the only 14 year old they'd ever known taking college courses. She didn't have time for friends, and even if she did have friends, she soon realized that they were all fake. Her mother had always installed the philosophy that "You're better than everyone else and don't need them; you need to focus on yourself and no one else," and so she did. She neglected almost everyone except those very few who she held dear to her heart, but they didn't really care about her, because, let's face it, if they did care, then she wouldn't be doing _this_. They'd help her. They'd be there for her. They would've supported her. They wouldn't let her be out in the cold, bitter world by herself. "America was the land of opportunity." _False._ Completely false. She was ranked number one in her class, and upon graduating, everyone commented on how they've never seen someone so determined to make their mark on the world. She was showered with appraisal and she left for NYU that following year.

That's when it all went downhill.

She stopped hearing from her parents back in San Francisco. That's when she lost touch of close friends and those who remotely cared for her. That's when she lost _sense_ of everything, herself included. Her 3.9 GPA became a 2.5 GPA. She barely recognized herself, and before she knew it, she was thrown out onto the streets of New York with no way to get back _home._ '_Home'_, she thought. The word sounded so _foreign_. Hearing the word replay in her head made her body turn cold. '_I have no home_,' She thought. "_Home... No such place exists. Home is something that they make up to make people feel like they have a place where they belong. Should you believe such fairy tale-like places, then this is your home."_ Her masters had told her that. She didn't want to believe it, but after months fulfilling her _job_, she slowly but surely began to realize that they were right. She was needed by her masters. She, along with hundreds of others, had a job to do every single day, which was to pleasure those who paid for it. '_My masters are such nice people,_' She thought. _'They give me a wooden box to stay in. They give me torn blankets. They give me access to a shower and a make-up room. They give me skirts and torn shirts. They feed me. How nice it is to have such nice masters.'_ They installed such cynical thoughts and philosophies in her. She had learned to take nothing for granted and was grateful her masters had been so "kind."

Prior to her being taken in, she was just your average hobo. She was scared. Her clothes were torn. She had been raped several times, with men sometimes dropping a few quarters, to which she ran and put in her pocket eagerly, though sobbing. She was scared to go to the police. She didn't have any evidence and had no money for any bills; she didn't want to go into debt. She carried around a broken bowl, with a sign saying "I Need Money, Please!", and everyday this one man in a suit, obviously going to work, just dropped a few dollars without every saying a word. She would always say thank you, though he never replied. He came by routinely, and she had memorized him. The way his black hair was constantly out of place. The way his green eyes shined in the sunlight. The way he walked. The scar on his left hand. All the little things. She'd never been able to express her thanks. She'd learn to manage on the man's daily allowance, as she liked to call it. She always made sure she had leftover money just in case the man didn't come on some days, but that never happened. She still didn't trust the man, no matter how much she valued his money. She was always scared that he would one day ask her to follow him into an alley, physically abuse her, and then rape her until he was satisfied, which has happened on occasion, but the man never did. She developed a curiosity for the man, but before she had the courage to say anything else but "Thank you very much," he was gone like the wind. And then one day, she was taken in by her masters.

They seemed like awful people at the time, and the leader's scar on his face didn't help her judgment one bit. She had become the leader's favorite prostitute. She saw Luke almost twice everyday, but was never paid. He'd have sex with her, toss her onto the ground, beat her, and then tell her how lucky she was just to even be alive. She learned to remain silent and just take the beatings. She scanned her body and observed the belt marks, the scratches, the bruises. She could never sit normally anymore. One cheek was more swollen then the other, causing her to be slightly tilted whenever she sat down. Her ass was beaten to the point that it was slightly deformed and a belt mark was forever imbedded in her skin. She had soon began to feel lucky that Luke hadn't beaten her as badly as before. She recently felt that her masters were starting to become the nice people that they were originally when they offered her a cup of coffee and bought her dinner. She said that she had no money, but they told her that it was on them. Her masters came by her routinely, and after a few weeks, they beat her in an alley, and her life changed for the worse.

_Flashback _

_ "Thanks for the coffee and muffin, once again Luke and Ethan. I don't know how I'm so lucky to have met you guys." _

_ "Don't sweat it, Annabeth. Actually, we have one more surprise for you. Follow us." And so she did. They led her down a few blocks and into an alley. They were her friends, but that didn't stop her from shaking from fear at the sight of an alley that she soon recognized as one that she had been brutally raped in before. They turned around, but this time with lust in their eyes. "Annabeth, you know how you've wanted to pay us back?" _ _She nodded her head, her vision blurry from the tears streaming down her face and her arms crossed over her chest defensively, protecting her body, almost as if it were second nature. "Well, we finally figured out a way. You're going to work for us." She nodded her head, sighing that she wasn't going to get raped. "Good, for your first job, we want you to pleasure us." _

_ "What?" She managed to say, clearly in disbelief. She thought they were her friends. _

_ "You heard us, we can do this the easy way or hard way, you dirty fucking homeless slut!" They took off their belts, intimidating her. _

_ "Wait.. Wait.., my job is..." She whispered, sobbing her poor, abused heart out._

_ "Yea, you're new job is to be a fucking prostitute!" She just stayed there, in shock, unable to move,, while Luke and Ethan hit her with a belt and tore off her clothes. She just stayed there, taking the poundings. The sounds of slapping, moaning, silent sobbing, grunting, swearing, and screaming filled the night. They just continuously exploited her till the point that she passed out from exhaustion, unable to bear such physical abuse. She couldn't feel anything, and when she woke up, she was in an apartment room, with a note stating what she had agreed to and the consequences of failing to meet her masters' standards. She would be bought and sold, abused and raped, like a sex toy, similar to the women she had watched in a human trafficking documentary when she was much younger. She had tried to escape a few times over the course of the next few weeks, climbing out of windows, tricking her masters into thinking she needed tampons, but that just resulted into her being abused and beaten even harder when she was caught by the guards and brought to them. She reluctantly accepted her new "life", and soon became one of the most sought out prostitutes that Luke, Ethan, and Kronos had to offer. _

As Annabeth replayed the memory over and over again, the sun was starting to set down. She was currently wrapped in a blanket in her wooden box, sobbing quietly, asking herself how such bad things existed. All she had left was _hope._ A hope that she would given another chance. A hope that she would recover from the terrors that was the inhumane sex industry. A hope to _love life again_. It's all she ever wanted.

Across from her was another fellow prostitute, who she learned was a girl named Thalia Grace. They hardly talked, despite staring at each other for hours at a time. Strangely enough, Annabeth considered her her best friend despite the lack of vocal communication, because they communicated on a deeper, more interpersonal level. They had both learned to not talk unless their master commanded them too, but that didn't stop them from talking to each other telepathically; one look at the other and they instantly knew that was going on. At first Thalia vocally talked all the time to her, but her rebellious attitude went away as the beatings she received for talking became more brutal. Just as Annabeth began to "talk" to Thalia, a man started to walk down the alley. All the prostitutes shook with fear. It meant one of two things. Either they were being called to "take a shower" with their master, as it was referred to, or that someone else had paid their masters for their services.

"Annabeth, come here honey. Someone has requested your services!" He sang, his voice very hoarse and off key. She stood up and followed him. They went into an abandoned building, and as she was thrown into a room and she heard the door lock, she sobbed a little bit while putting on her make-up, waiting for her buyer. As time went by, she sat on the bed, eagerly waiting for him or her. She kept glancing at the stripper pole located in the middle of the room. They were clever. Prostitution is illegal and yet they found a loophole around it. You were a "private dancer" and what ever the client wanted to do to you, you would do it, but it was of "your own act," not the act of selling your body. During this time, she thought about what he or she would do to her. Did he or she like bondage? What about foreplay? Would she be beaten and abused without her knowing? Would she be beaten senseless? Would she become unconscious and then be taken advantaged of? This was nothing unusual, but rather it became customary and habitual. As she finally heard the lock open and the door swung open, she looked at someone who she thought she'd never see again.

**Author's Note: So... I took down The Olympic Dream. I may re-edit it and repost it in the future, but for now, I am starting a new story. It has dark themes, so do be aware. There are no vividly described sex scenes, but rather it will be implied. I hope I set the overall dark tone of Annabeth's new life. Let me know what you guys think! Do I continue or not? Did I set the dark, cruel tone right? Any suggestions? Who is that guy she thought she'd never see again? P.S. It's not Percy. I know right, shocker. Percy will be involved in latter chapters, though. For all you Thalico-loving people out there, Thalico is involved in this story and is NOT minor. BY THE WAY, it is implied that Annabeth's and about 60% of all other prostitute's reproductive system are shut down due to the abuse that their bodies has gone through, just in case you were wondering why Annabeth or Thalia or any other prostitutes aren't pregnant or anything. Like always Review, favorite, and follow! It really motivates me! And yes, I do read all reviews and respond to a few of them every chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprises**

"Nico?" Annabeth asked, blushing slightly at the sight of a remote friend from high school seeing her in lingerie. Back in high school, they were friends, but they weren't close. Whenever Annabeth seemed down, Nico was just one of those people who could not only tell you were depressed, but one of the very select few who could cheer you up. "What are you doing here?"

"So it was true... You are a prostitute." Annabeth could only nod slowly, embarrassed that someone she knew saw her like _this._ Nico, despite his goth-like appearance, was a bright, all around happy kind of guy. He never let anything slow him down, despite his ADHD and dyslexia. He would consistently get bullied and beat up by the school jocks, but he would come out laughing, almost as if he had a great time "hanging out" with them. Annabeth was almost glad to see him, but almost wished it was someone else so she wouldn't have to go through the pain of seeing someone she knew see her like this.

"Well... not exactly. I'm an "erotic dancer" if you will... but yeah... I eventually am forced to have sex... How'd... How'd you know, if I may ask?" Annabeth said, wincing, almost as if she was anticipating someone about to hit her.

"There are... rumors that spread around the ghettos of New York City... I've heard a few of my friends say how amazing you are... not that I'll find out or anything. I was just here to see if it was true. Annabeth, I want to help." His facial expression told her everything. She'd never once seen him frown, except for this moment in time. Nico was on the verge of tears, seeing the sight of one of his long lost friends. That's when he observed her, taking in note of the countless scars, bruises, and fresh cuts on her stomach, arms, neck, hips, legs, feet, and despite the heavy make-up she wore, he could see the damage on her face as well. He couldn't see one place on her that wasn't already touched. "Annabeth... What have they done to you?" He whispered softly, unable to get it out of his throat.

"They... They haven't done anything to me. They've treated me very nicely... They're nice people, Nico." Annabeth knew she was a terrible liar, but she always knew a guard was stationed outside and could hear her at any moment. They would then relay the conversation to her masters and she would be beaten very badly. She knew that Luke and the rest of her masters were horrible people. She knew it, but there was no escape. This _was_ her destiny, she thought. The fact that she had serviced some of Nico's friends made her even more embarrassed, but she had a job to do. "So Nico, what do you want to do to me?" She said, trying to act and sound seductive. Nico only had her for one hour, and if he didn't finish in time, a guard would bash in through the door and demand more money or the guard would finish the job for him. If nothing happened, Nico would receive a 50% refund and Annabeth would be beaten for not doing her duty.

"I told you, I want to help you. You're worth more than... than..." Nico couldn't say anything else. The fact that one of the most brightest, hard working people he had ever met was in such an _industry_ made him sick to the stomach. It shouldn't even be called an industry. This was forced labor and someone like Annabeth didn't belong here. Annabeth was a natural beauty back at San Fran High. Some of Nico's friends always made rude comments on how Annabeth looked in booty shorts, despite the typical stereotype that nerds don't wear fashionable clothes. She was _innocent, _but here she was,_ dirtier _than ever. She never wore any make up or anything too trashy. Oddly enough, she was standing in front of him in lingerie, and all Nico could do was absorb the turn of events. Her face was more battered up than a Barbie doll, her body clearly suffering from malnutrition and insanitation.

"Trust me, I'm not worth more than what ever you had in mind. It is my fault that I got to where I..." and with a deep sigh, closing her eyes briefly, she finished the sentence, "am."

"No it's not, Annabeth, I can help you. There's people out there who still _care _about you-"

"Shut up Nico, come here so I can give you your bang for your buck." Nico, still standing still at the door, didn't move. He was speechless. He would not partake in _such_ an act. He was above this, and he knew she was too.

"No. Annabeth, what's happened? What happened to that headstrong, stubborn, full of pride girl that I once knew?" Nico started backing away as Annabeth approached him. He hit the door and Annabeth soon closed the distance. Her chest pressed against his, it just felt wrong.

"Nothing's changed Nico. If you want to talk, follow me." She pressed her ear against the door, her body still touching Nico's, and then walked back to the bed. She patted a spot on the bed, which Nico reluctantly sat down on. "Good, that way the guard can't hear us."

"Wait, the guy stayed out-" She put a finger on Nico's lips and shushed him.

"Shhh, don't let him here you," she whispered. "Oh, and start grunting a little bit, so it makes it seem like I'm doing something." He was still confused as to why he had to grunt, but he did so loudly, and to the guard standing outside, it seemed like Annabeth was finally giving him head. The guard nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Nico, I really wish you could help me, but there's nothing you can do. There's no way to escape. Trust me, I've tried, and it's only gotten me in more trouble. I still have a debt to pay them."

Nico just shook his head in disbelief. The old Annabeth wouldn't be so _weak._ The old Annabeth was cocky as shit, arrogant, and self-centered, not caring what other people thought or did to her. She thought she was above all others, and yet the Annabeth in front of him was the exact opposite. She wasn't cocky. She wasn't arrogant. She wasn't self-centered. She thought of herself as trash, as shit, as a _nothing_. The old Annabeth was _something_. "No, from what I hear, you've paid off your debt and more. There's always a way Annabeth. Think positive. That's what you would've done-"

"Quick Nico, moan really loud for me."

"OHHHHH SHIT RIGHT THERE! I'm almost there! Yes! Yes! With the power invested within me, yes!" Nico yelled at the top of his lungs. He finally caught on to Annabeth's tactic, but he over exaggerated, which caused Annabeth to chuckle and smile, something she hasn't done in a long time. The guard became suspicious and Nico and Annabeth could hear a heavy laughter outside the door.

"Really Nico, "Within the power invested within me, yes?"" She asked, still smiling and laughing quietly. "And next time don't say something so... stupid."

"Hey, that's the Annabeth I used to know!" Nico whispered, patting Annabeth on her bare back. This caused Annabeth to stop laughing, but rather she started to tear up. She was sporting a frown that she was trying to suppress. "What's wrong Annabe-"

"Nico. I don't know where that Annabeth went. I'm so scared Nico. Life is so unforgiving," she muttered as she cried in her shoulder. She started to randomly moan, causing the suspicion the guard had to die, as he resumed his normal stance outside the abandoned building door. Nico knew better not to laugh. He sat there, rubbing small circles onto the back, and kissed her head, telling her it was going to be all better.

"Annabeth, do you know how much you're worth if those guys still keep you around? You're worth more than gold." These words caused Annabeth to cheer up. She still didn't believe that, but it helped her. She kept moaning and panting. "Can you stop-"

"OH YES, RIGHT THERE! I'M CUMMING!" She yelled with a straight face. Nico looked at her as if she was crazy, but then he realized that she was doing. He then raised his hand, ready to move onto the next part of the grand plan of "sex," but Annabeth stopped saying anything and moving. She was looking at his hand, trembling in fear. She was shaking, and that's when he realized how she got those bruises, scars, and cuts. They had hit her. '_Those bastards_' he thought. '_They deserve to rot in hell.'_ He then started to make clapping and slapping noises hit slapping his leg fat, mimicking the sound that of which occurs in sex. Annabeth caught on and started to moan softly, every once in a while staying silent. She looked beyond relieved but she knew deep inside Nico wouldn't hit her, and yet every time he raised his hand Annabeth was fearful that his hand would somehow land on her. After a period of moaning, Annabeth spoke once again. "Listen Nico, I pray and I pray every day that this is all just a dream and I'll wake up and have my old life back, but I'm starting to lose _hope._"

"Shut up Annabeth. Never lose hope, because it's impossible to lose. Even if you have nothing, you have _something_." Nico pleaded that she would listen to him. It was clear as daylight that she obviously became pessimistic. The side effects of human trafficking were evident, and only made Nico more determined to free her one day and give her the life she deserved.

"That's the thing Nico. What people tell me are just false and pointless... They're never true. My favorite teacher, Mr. Blowfis... He would always tell me that I was destined for greatness, but look where I am. Is this greatness? If it is, then I want NO MORE OF IT!" By this time Annabeth had been yelling, and realizing her mistake, she started to moan loudly again, screaming "Yes! Yes!" The lock on the door stopped moving. '_Close call,'_ she thought. She had saved herself. "Can we talk about this some other time?"

"Do you know how much I paid to talk to you? $800." Annabeth soon realized that he probably couldn't afford another time, but she couldn't risk being beat again. She started to moan and shoulder bumped Nico, and soon they were both moaning and yelling out "Yes! I'm cumming!" Annabeth started to pant, though she was still full of breath. Nico followed suit. They stayed silent for a little bit, staring at each other in disbelief. A moment of silence ensued, but was broken when Nico said, "Annabeth, I will get you out of here, and I will make you see that _you still have another chance at life_. It's not too late. Stop thinking so negatively. I really hope that one day I'll be able to see that loving Annabeth I became accustomed to back in high school."

She put on a fake smile and nodded her head. "Maybe." That was the best response she could give him. It was impossible. Simply impossible. Such a task even Hercules or Zeus himself could not even complete. She had experienced too much. She was too scarred. She would never be the same. The Fates had been too cruel; what had she done to deserve such a life? At that moment in time, the guard busted the door open.

"I'll see you later then, okay babe?" Nico said, fixing himself as if he had just had the best sex of his life. He winked at Annabeth, almost signaling her that he'd be back with help or he'd visit again.

"Yea, you better come back. That was amazing." She pursed her lips, almost as if she was still eager for more. She desperately wanted to see him again and prayed it wasn't his last visit. As Nico left, the guard closed the door and slowly took off his clothes.

"Now it's my turn, you ungrateful bitch. To be able to do this took my week's wages, so you better make it worth it. Now dance for me." And as Annabeth worked the pole, she was silently sobbing. Soon he took things into his own hand and stripped her naked. She just laid there on the bed, crying violently now, being brutally raped by the guard, and thought _'Another chance at life. What bullshit_.'

**Author's Note: That was sort of hard to write. Dark themes are actually really hard to write, because everything that sounds optimistic just becomes pessimistic and hatred itself. Review, Follow, and Favorite! It really helps me write chapters faster! **

**Lexie Daughter of Athena – Hiya. Thanks for the review, once again. Sadly enough, human trafficking does exist. Once again, Thanks for the motivation! **

**Lorenzo – I'm sorry if it was a little confusing, but don't be scared of New York. As long as you know your way around, it's pretty safe. **

**Guest – I will continue it. And I'm pretty sure this chapter explains who the character is. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Losing It **

Annabeth was accustomed to rape, but this one was like none other. She left the place with a distinct taste of cum still lingering in her mouth. She had been exploited like none other and this was by far the worst. She remembered her and Nico's conversation. _You can't lose hope, it's all you have left_. She prayed that he was right. She didn't know what they did once you were unable to perform physically or were mentally ill, but she had heard rumors, rumors so horrific that it made her almost _glad_ she did cross country in high school and was fit enough to do her job. Though it may not seem like it anymore, she was mentally stronger than anyone. She had the resolve of an athlete training countless years to partake in the Olympics. Her brain power could not even be _matched_ by people such as _Plato, Aristotle, Newton, Galileo. _She was in her own league, and now she was in a league below all others.

* * *

Weeks. It had been weeks since Nico last visited, not that Annabeth was expecting him to come. She had been used to being neglected. Abandoned. Given up on. Squashed. _Hurt_. And yet, Nico's broken promise devastated her more than anything else. She was losing hope. She couldn't feel _anything_. Sex, one of nature's pleasures, was _torture_. It was supposed to make people feel good, but Annabeth couldn't feel anything. She was numb. Emotionally numb. She could no longer feel sad, happy, depressed. Everywhere she went, all she could see was sadness. Depression. Kids crying. People _suffering_, and that's when she realized that the world wasn't what she thought it was. The gods were punishing her for disobeying her mother's orders. New York City was just so _unforgiving_, one mistake and you're done.

Laughing was something Annabeth forgot to do. Happiness was something Annabeth forgot to strive for. Hope was something Annabeth forgot to hold onto. _Faith_ was something she would never be able to understand. It had always evaded her. No one ever reassured her that what she was doing was right. No one ever supported her dreams, her ambitions. No one was _there _for her. She felt like she wasn't worth anything. Nico had once again made her think that she was worth more than a piece of shit on the streets, but she realized how foolish she was, such thoughts were too good to be true, and she knew it. If Nico really was a good friend, then why couldn't he have told her the truth? Why did people always have to _lie_ to her? Why did everyone have to fill her with _false _hopes? She didn't have any confidence left in her. She couldn't fight for herself. She couldn't stand up for herself like she used to when she would confront her bullies and make them scram, begging for mercy. She couldn't do anything. She needed _help_, and when she needed it most, it wasn't there.

As she was on the bed, satisfying her latest buyer, she realized that she would never be happy. She would never laugh with her husband while their children played in the backyard. She would never be able to fulfill her dreams of working as an architect, constructing some of the finest pieces that would last _forever_, but how was that possible when the walls that she had built younger kept _crumbling_. She was vulnerable. She succumbed into a life filled with prostitution, abuse, and unhappiness, and for the first time in a long time, she _wasn't_ okay with it.

* * *

Percy was "living the life," working just about every single second of his day seven days a week. He had become increasingly resistant to the affects of caffeine as he drank up to 8 cups a day. He had become caffeine dependent. Being the CEO of Atlantic Inc. had certainly taken it's toll, especially when you were deemed "America's Sexiest Boss 2012," by Forbes Magazine and led a company who's annual net profit was always in the range of $30-$35 billion. His father would not accept anything less or anything above. Poseidon Jackson was a business tycoon, often doing very illegal things to make sure that his company was always the preferred supplier or business partner of another company. Percy didn't approve of it, but with the 9 figure salary he was making, he couldn't argue. He hadn't even finished college at NYU and he was already put in the business world, expected to lead one of America's finest oil industries. They had put BP oil and Exxon out of business. They basically had a monopoly on the oil business, seeing to that the machinery used to take out oil from the bottom of the Atlantic had refining mechanisms already installed in it, making it such that when the oil was collected, it was ready for use.

Percy's love life was terrible. His father would set aside public stunts where he pretended to "date" other business partner's daughters in an attempt to solidify the companies relationship as partners. In all retrospective, he never had time for love. His life was already planned out for him by his father. He would never forgive his father for what he did to his mother. He made her suffer. He made Percy go through the worst childhood and witness some of the world's most horrifying terrors, but worst of all, he made his mother _go through_ those terrors. He made his mom feel pain. He made his mom know what it feels like to be treated like trash. His mom deserved to a great life and Percy desperately hoped heaven was treating her well. Sally Jackson, 1972-? was on her gravestone, though her body was never found. They didn't know if she was dead or not, but Percy always had this hunch that she was alive.

He was 17 when his Poseidon came into his life again. His father had come too late in his life to be forgiven and Percy never addressed his father as "Dad" or "father," but rather "Mr. Jackson." He wasn't fit for such a prestige, but he was fit for rotting in hell. Poseidon took Percy under his wing, despite Percy's protests, and thought Percy was grateful for having such a job, he would've liked to do something else. He had enough of this job, and it was time for change. He left the office at 8:00 P.M. that day, 6 hours earlier than he usually left. He walked around New York City that night, pondering the question "What exactly does it mean to live?"

* * *

Nico was sad. The police told him that they would look over the case, but as the days went on and Nico went to the police station daily, the response was always the same "Oh, we're still looking in at it," or "We're still trying to find evidence." One time they even joked about it, saying that it was just a strip club with private dancers you could hire, and that he should be "grateful" that entertainment was available. His blood was boiling and he really wanted to visit again and record Annabeth talking about her practical enslavement for evidence, but alas he worked three jobs and despite the 60 hours a week job schedule, he only managed to save up $40 over the past five weeks, not having enough to visit her again. Nico was heartbroken. The police would not listen. They claimed that they could not find anything and despite Nico's pleas, they told him they would keep him posted if anything "fishy" would arise. He would not be able to save Annabeth, just like he was unable to save _her. She_ was his _everything_, and one day she just vanished like thin air. He was so stupid for letting her walk home from the bar that day. All Nico wanted her to do was to stop cutting herself, but she wouldn't listen. Nico tried to find her throughout the rest of the day, only to find her drunk in a bar. She was underage, but that didn't stop her from consuming a few too many drinks. She was a raging bull, someone who wouldn't listen to other and would follow her own path, which only made Nico admire her even more. She was an _individual_ that _was_ in a _relationship_. Weird, but very sexy, and Nico adored her for that. No, Thalia, like Annabeth, was headstrong and stubborn, arrogant and obnoxious, well, at least she _was. _'_She wouldn't appreciate being called sexy,_' Nico thought. He didn't hear anything more from the love of his life after she left that bar and only assumed Thalia went on to greener pastures; a place where Thalia could finally feel like she could be _happy_. Nico only thought of Thalia and what had happened to her, until he saw Annabeth that one day; the memories of depression, sadness, and suicidal thoughts overpowering him. During his talk with Annabeth, he could see Thalia's silhouette as Annabeth had cried on his shoulder. It almost seemed as if Thalia was patting Nico on the back, letting him know her last wish would be to help Annabeth become free and _alive again_, because Thalia never got the chance to experience life's wonders. It's what she would've wanted, and Nico knew that. Failing to save Annabeth would be like failing his last promise to her, and by gods, did he _miss _her. The scars. The cuts. The unevenly cut hair. The dark mascara and heavy eyeliner. The emo-like outfit. The high black motorcycle boots that she always wore. The bruised skin. The red lipstick. Her puffy yet luscious lips. Her _eyes._ Nico swore he could see the whole universe in her _eyes._ Every time he saw her, whether it be for a movie date or comforting her during her period, he could only see his _future_, and when she went away, he felt like more than half of him left him. He was a _dead man walking_, living with the shame of not being there for her. He was broken and she was gone, already moving on, and every single day he swore he could see the gods, Hades in particular, bashing him, saying that he was a disgrace. But he had _hope_, _hope_ that Thalia was somewhere _out there_, just waiting for him to embrace her once again. He _yearned_ for her touch, the fresh scent of _Chanel Coco Mademoiselle_ that she always wore, he could smell it now. He knew what he would have to do. He needed someone else's help, but it would be tricky. He was his best friend in high school, and though he didn't personally know Annabeth, he was _sure_ he would help him, especially after what his mother went through.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry if this chapter sounds very repetitive. If you have any questions, let me know! The one-shot series will most likely begin tomorrow. Oh yes, thank you for getting me over 100 reviews on my other story "If You Ever Come Back!" You guys are amazing! Like always, favorite, review, and follow! I'm slightly depressed that I only have five reviews but that's okay because I feel like I'm writing at a very high level. However, PLEASE LET ME KNOW HOW I AM DOING. I feel slightly uncomfortable...**

**Author's responses: **

**Lexie Daughter of Athena – Thanks. That was a very motivating review. It's pretty cool that you're headstrong because I am, slightly. I'm sort of rebellious and I'm not easily restrained. It is kind of hard to envision myself obeying the word of others and being very quiet... Oh yes, please do update your Fact Book stories, please. They're quite interesting to read and they're pretty fluffy if I do say so myself. **

**Guest – Just wait, I'm currently at the stage where I'm going to show you how Percy, Nico, and Annabeth ties in together. **

**Other Guest – You cried? That means I'm doing a decent job writing! Thanks, though I'm sorry you cried. **


End file.
